


A Gift

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Gift-shopping.
Kudos: 10
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 15/A Heartfelt Gift

Laslow wandered through the market, peering in shop windows and at day-vendor stalls. He was looking for something, he just... didn't entirely know what. Lord Xander would soon be _King_ , and that deserved some gift or other. But there was little that Xander lacked and Laslow could already imagine the teasing at some of the more obvious choices-- A gorgeous new pen set? Perfect for more work. A lovely jeweled dagger? Probably going to get put to quick use... There was little point in clothing or accessories until Xander's new wardrobe was finished, and any other object-- he'd shortly be relocated into a different suite. Xander read, but rarely for his own pleasure. His books were either for information or to keep up on whatever was popular, even if it wasn't to his exact taste. 

Reaching a crossroad, Laslow glanced back at everything he'd passed and worried for a moment, if he was overthinking or if he simply didn't know his lord as well as he'd thought. There had to be something only he could give, that would mean something... 

Ah-- Laslow swallowed hard. That would be a different shop, but it would work. 

He'd give himself-- He would dance.


End file.
